


Illustration for Mélomanie

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Skyfall, Bond moves into a new flat and falls in love with the music upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Mélomanie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mélomanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660544) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



this is one of my favourite stories because Bond in there is my most favourite fic characterization of him I’ve read. I love everything about this, but Bond takes first place. Can not stress how lovely is the music, I get teary-eyed listening to this playlist, it’s a perfect match. And yes, I absolutely love making art for dhampir72's stories.  


 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
